1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer rack and, more specifically, to a mobile computer rack adapted for installing in a computer desk to carry a mobile computer for operation comfortably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of mobile computers, for example, notebook computers and tablet computers are commercially available and highly accepted by consumers for the advantages of high mobility. However, it is not comfortable to operate a mobile computer on a desk or table. The user""s neck or spine may ache or become hard to move when the user continuously operated the mobile computer on the desk or table for a length of time.
There are commercially available mobile computer racks adapted to hold a mobile computer on a desk or table for operation comfortably. However, these mobile computer racks are specifically designed for a particular model of mobile computers. They cannot be adjusted to fit different mobile computers. Further, when using a mobile computer rack to hold a mobile computer in a desk or table, the mobile computer rack may block the dissipation of heat from the mobile computer in a particular direction.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a mobile computer rack, which fits any of a variety of mobile computers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile computer rack, which can be conveniently installed in a desk or table to hold any of a variety of mobile computers for operation comfortably.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mobile computer rack, which provides good ventilation for quick dissipation of heat from the loaded mobile computer.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the mobile computer rack comprises a mounting plate, the mounting plate comprising a flat body adapted to support a mobile computer, two sliding rails provided at two opposite lateral sides of the flat body, a longitudinal groove located on the flat body on the middle between the sliding rails, a rear sliding track transversely extended along a rear side of the flat body, and a hook provided in one end of the longitudinal groove near the rear sliding track, a carrier plate coupled to the mounting plate, the carrier plate comprising a planar bearing face adapted to support the mobile computer carried on the flat body of the mounting plate, two side tracks extended along two opposite lateral sides of the planar bearing face and respectively coupled to the sliding rails of the mounting plate for enabling the carrier plate to be moved in and out of the mounting plate, a bottom hook provided on the middle, and a front sliding track transversely extended along a front side of the planar bearing face and adapted to work with the rear sliding track to hold the loaded mobile computer on the planar bearing face of the carrier plate and the flat body of the mounting plate, spring means connected between the hook of the carrier plate and the hook of the mounting plate and adapted to pull the carrier plate toward the mounting plate, and a plurality of sliding retainers respectively slidably mounted in the front sliding track and the rear sliding track and adapted to hold down the loaded mobile computer on the planar bearing face of the carrier plate and the flat body of the mounting plate.